Episode 5 ifs
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: During Episode 5 Ghosts of the GOTT Ascouer and Q-feuille see what appears to be the ghosts of former E.S. members Alv and Dvergr...turns out it really is their spirits. They've been trying to get to their spare bodies in order to come back alive and atone for what they had done...too bad no one told Alv her body was that of a six year old... AU OOC FEMSLASH Eclipses reincarnation!
1. Chapter 1

**Kiddy Girl-And AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if during episode 5 Ascouer and Q-feuille had managed to bring Alv and Dvergr back to life? AU OOC and Femslash that's what! Di-air is Eclipse's reincarnation.) **

"I must be hearing things." E.S. member hopeful Q-feuille said gripping onto her partners, Ascouer, arm in fright when they heard a rather eerie voice speaking in the abandoned lab they had been sent to investigate.

"You _are_ hearing it." Ascouer pointed out to her terrified partner when they finally saw who was speaking, causing Q-feuille to freak out when she saw the red eyes.

"Seventeen years old…" A blue haired red eyed woman of about twenty said, her neck twitching very…oddly.

"There is no red eyed person!" Q-feuille denied as she buried her head into Ascouers side, an echo of 'seventeen years old' proving her wrong as the blue haired woman seemed to disappear into thin air.

"Oh please…" A light purple haired woman that was shorter than the blue haired woman said appearing and disappearing near them quickly.

"Another person!?" Ascouer said swinging her flashlight to look towards where the shorter woman had been.

"Again?!" Q-feuille asked eyes widening in absolute fear as she saw the blue haired woman walking jerkily past a test tube, repeating her phrase of seventeen years old before turning into the purple haired woman again.

"H-help us!" The purple haired woman said her voice taking on a more…normal tone instead of the echoy one of her counterpart, causing Ascouer and Q-feuille to blink in surprise.

"Help you? Is something wrong?" Ascouer asked worried and tilting her head at them as they walked closer, one disappears only to be replaced with the other. Without warning a vision hit Q-feuille, these two can be returned to their bodies…and would be able to help everyone with something important. That was all that Q-feuille could get.

"We're trapped. Unable to get to our bodies." The blue haired woman said walking towards them jerkily before being replaced with the purple haired one.

"Alv and Dvergr. The E.S. members that died, the ones on the panels behind us!" Q-feuille said realizing why they looked slightly familiar before resolving herself. Fear of ghosts be damned, these two needed help!

"What do we have to do to get you back to your bodies?" Q-feuille said earning a surprised look from Ascouer when the dark purple haired teen straightened up in determination.

"Behind the panels…" The light purple haired one, Dvergr, trailed off, causing the two current E.S. members in training to tilt their heads in confusion.

"The panels?" Ascouer asked turning and poking the last name on the shorter womans panel, jumping back in shock when it slid open to reveal a tall light purple haired and paler than milk naked mid-twenty year old body.

"Their bodies must be hidden behind the panels! Good job Ascouer!" Q-feuille said poking the last name on the tall blue haired womans panel and watching as it slid open to reveal…the pale white naked body of a blue haired five year old?

"They're earth bound spirits which means they can only go a certain distance before they disappear. Let's get these bodies to them quickly!" Q-feuille said having read up on anything that could be considered abnormal so that she would be able to protect herself from it should the need arise.

"Right!" Ascouer said nodding as she grabbed the taller body and jumped from the small raised walkway they had been on, Q-feuille right beside her with the smaller body.

"Thank you." Dvergrs spirit said with a jerky smile as she managed to touch the hand of the taller body when she came close enough, quickly disappearing into the tall body while Alvs spirit gave a jerky smile as well before disappearing into the childs body.

"Did it work?" Ascouer asked confused as she and Q-feuille laid down the bodies that were starting to color slightly, turning from milky pale to a light tan. This was about the time when Di-air glomped onto Q-feuille who, despite her mask of determination and courage, screamed in fright which had caused the two light tan bodies eyes to snap open. The blue haired body had light purple eyes while the purple haired body had bright pink eyes of all things.

"What's wrong?!" The taller body asked in the voice they recognized as the spirit of Dvergr, only sounding a little…older, as she jumped up into a battle stance…only to fall flat on her face instead. This caused the blue haired body; Alv Ascouer mentally corrected herself, to break out laughing.

"Damnitt. I'm not used to such a tall body." Dvergr muttered rubbing the bridge of her nose as she managed to slowly force herself to a sitting position, not wanting to risk standing again just yet.

"At least you're in the body of an adult mom! I swear Chief Eclipse made my spare body the size of a childs on purpose!" Alv said slowly in a childlike voice, sitting up as well while Di-air looked at the two people she hadn't seen before in confusion and child-like curiosity. They looked familiar but she had never seen them before...right?

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dvergr Jenever and this is my daughter Alv."


	2. reporting in

**Kiddy Girl-And AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.) **

"Let me get this straight." Director Hiver said pinching the bridge of her nose ever so slightly once she got the report from Ascouer and Q-feuille. Standing in front of her was Ascouer, Q-feuille, Di-air and the strange thing around her neck she had found, a woman that introduced herself as Dvergr and a five year old kid that introduced herself as Alv. Thankfully Alv and Dvergr had remembered where the E.S. members spare uniforms was kept in the old G.O.T.T. building and were able to dress since they were adapting to their new bodies so they weren't naked anymore…although Ascouer had been mildly impressed at the curses Alv had screamed when she noticed her new uniform was a frilly pink dress.

"During the mission to investigate the readings coming from the old G.O.T.T. building you three got separated." Hiver began looking at Di-air, Ascouer, and Q-feuille, all of whom nodded.

"Di-air saw something and ran off before we could stop her and then Ascouer had gotten lost when she took the scanner and teleported to look for Di-air, the scanner got busted too so she couldn't use that. I just wandered around looking for them both." Q-feuille explained causing Hiver to nod and sigh slightly, trouble was that what she had said was more likely to happen than not. She knew she should have sent one of the other teams to watch after them.

"While you were separated you, Q-feuille, kept seeing some strange thing with what looked like red eyes and it made you freak out and be paranoid, which lead to you nearly blowing up Ascouer with your chocolate bombs." Hiver said causing Q-feuille to nod as she blushed slightly in embarrassment while Alv snickered.

"Sorry about that by the way. We didn't mean to scare you so much." Dvergr said smiling sheepishly at Q-feuille who waved it off easily.

"It's alright. You were just trying to get my attention so that I could help you both." Q-feuille said simply while Ascouer grinned when Dvergr apologized to her as well.

"It's okay! Q-feuille promised to buy me pumpkin pudding later to apologize for nearly blowing me up so I'm happy!" Ascouer said causing Hiver's lips to twitch against her will leave it to Ascouer to forgive someone for nearly blowing her up just because they'll buy her pumpkin pudding.

"Then you two went to look for Di-air, who was still lost, and came across an old lab that had life sized pictures and name plates of the old E.S. members." Hiver continued as she looked down to make sure she had the facts straight.

"Yeah there were a lot more E.S. members back then too! I saw Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dumb, Un-oh, A-oh, and some girls that looked like Trixie and Troisienne and the strangest thing was that it looked like Tweedle Dee and the others hadn't aged a day!" Ascouer exclaimed causing Hiver to nod slowly at this.

"There were also the pictures of Alv and Dvergr in their old bodies, although it seemed like they were the only two E.S. members to die and there was an inscription on Alv's plaque." Q-feuille added in causing the others to look at her confused, even Ascouer hadn't noticed that she had been too busy wondering why those two were the only ones to have died.

"Really? I didn't know that." Alv said her voice still that of a childs, much to her annoyance and everyone elses' amusement.

"Yeah it read 'The women loved the sun'." Q-feuille explained causing Alv and Dvergr to wince slightly, falling into the sun like that had not been fun at all. It was worse for Dvergr though since she was the only one of them that could actually feel her body being burned as she and her daughter fell into the giant star.

"That's how we died." Alv began to explain but Dvergr took over quickly as the others looked at her in confusion.

"Me and Alv had done something really stupid that cost Alv to lose all of her body and become a giant ship that was falling into the sun. I wanted to stay with her until the end and after a while of being in the sun's orbit we both fell into it and died." Dvergr explained leaving out exactly what they had done and what ship Alv had became at that time while Hiver seemed to realize what they were talking about and looked at them sharply but not say anything just yet.

"Then you both heard a voice saying 'seven years old' but it was later changed to 'seventeen years old'." Hiver said causing the two to nod and Ascouer spoke up this time.

"Yeah and no offense Alv but it was really creepy." Ascouer said causing Alv to snort slightly.

"None taken. I was just remembering how old I was when I began my E.S. member training and then how old I was when I became a full fledged E.S. member." Alv said nodding at the two of them, causing Q-feuille to coo over how cute Alv looked when acting so serious in her five year old body.

"Then you heard Dvergr asking for help and Q-feuille was hit with a small jumbled up vision." Hiver continued on causing Q-feuille to nod while Alv and Dvergr looked at her confused. Vision?

"Yeah. It showed that the two could be put back into their bodies, essentially bringing them back to life, and that they'd be a big help with something important in the near future…although I couldn't tell what." Q-feuille explained causing Ascouer and Hiver to nod slightly, that sounded like one of her visions alright.

"Then you managed to discover that by poking the last names on the plaques it revealed a secret compartment that held backup bodies for the two. After that, because of Q-feuille's knowledge on the supernatural, you tow managed to get the bodies close enough to the two spirits in which case they merged and essentially came back to life. Which was when Di-air reappeared and startled Q-feuille so badly that she screamed." Hiver said her lips twitching ever so slightly at this while Ascouer snickered slightly at how red Q-feuille turned.

"I thought we were going to leave the part about me screaming out of the report!" Q-feuille said glaring at Ascouer who giggled harder while Alv took a break from standing to roll around on the ground laughing at Q-feuille's predicament.

"Then you came across the Genentech beast Di-air named T.A.M.A which is now around her neck as a sort of guardian." Hiver finished causing the two to nod, Ascouer still snickering while Q-feuille was still glaring at her partner.

"Director, the other E.S. members are here to meet the two new agents." Sommer spoke up from his work station just before a knock came at the door, opening to admit Trixie, Troisienne, Tweedle Dee, her brother Tweedle Dumb, Un-oh and A-oh.

"So we got some new recruits?" Un-oh asked bounding over to look at Dvergr and Alv who were staring at them all.

"One of them looks like a little brat! She's smaller than Di-air, what can she do?" Un-oh asked looking at Alv incredulously and causing her to scowl, despite the fact that since she was in a five year olds body the scowl looked more adorable than threatening. Un-oh was answered by Alv's foot impacting a certain soft tissue that left him in the fetal position.

"Who the hell are you calling a brat you green haired ass-hole!?" Alv yelled at Un-oh, causing Trixie to nearly break a rib laughing at the looks on the others faces at the curse words.

"Oww moooooom." Alv whined rubbing the back of her head where Dvergr had smacked her for cursing.

"I've already warned you once. You're in the body of a five year old so no cursing, not in front of me at least." Dvergr said scolding her daughter slightly while the others watched on. For the old G.O.T.T. E.S members the two seemed oddly familiar while Trixie was enjoying the entertainment and Troisienne was sighing at how much trouble these two could be.

"Yes mom." Alv said rubbing her head still before glaring at Un-oh again.

"Betcha if he realized who I was though he wouldn't have called me a brat." Alv said scowling adorably at Un-oh while Dvergr nodded slightly, Alv never did like being called a brat and after she had kicked Un-oh in that exact same spot once in their old bodies for calling her that Dvergr was quite sure the boy wouldn't have said that if he recognized her.

"It's been a long time Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dumb, Un-oh, A-oh. I'm not surprised you don't recognize us…especially since our old bodies were quite different from these." Dvergr said nodding at the four respectfully while Alv pouted at she thought of something.

"How much you want to bet that my child sized body was Chief Eclipse's way of getting revenge for me shooting her? She had to have known we wouldn't stay dead forever right?" Alv asked tugging on Dvergr's jeans and earning a snort of agreement from her mother while the others eyes widened in realization.

"Alv? Dvergr? What the hell!?"


End file.
